Cadeau
by allylicity
Summary: Oliver et Felicity sauvent la ville ensemble depuis bientôt sept mois. L'informaticienne découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie et en impacter d'autres. Post saison 4. Pur Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

**Cadeau**

 **Chers lecteurs, me revoilà avec une petite fanfic de quatre chapitres centrée sur Felicity et Oliver après la mort de Darhk.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Bonne nuit et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Felicity était seule en train de guider Oliver sur le terrain comme presque toutes les nuits depuis bientôt sept mois.

Depuis que Darhk était décédé, Star City avait retrouvé une certaines sérénité. Plus de gros méchant à combattre, du moins plus pour l'instant, juste des trafiquants de drogues, des voleurs et des pervers. Cela arrangeait les affaires de l'archer et de l'IT Girl qui avaient eu beaucoup de choses à gérer ces derniers mois.

Avec les départs de John, Théa, du capitaine Lance et le décès de Laurel, les deux ex fiancés avaient dû faire des ajustements. Heureusement Curtis, l'employé de l'informaticienne les aider de temps en temps.

Oliver était devenu maire officiellement depuis les élections municipales qui s'étaient tenues le mois dernier. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé devenir maire avec le bagage qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire aucunes études appropriées pour. Mais avec le soutien de Felicity et des gens dirigeants sa campagne, il trouva la force de comprendre le but de son élection et les choses concrètes qu'il allait pouvoir mettre en place pour redynamiser sa ville.

Felicity, de son côté et grâce à Oliver, avait pu obtenir de nouveau son poste de CEO de Palmer Tech pour continuer de développer les projets qui lui tenait à cœur, comme les dispositifs de micro nanites implantables chez les personnes en déficit de mobilité. Elle avait confié le projet à Curtis qu'elle avait nommé directeur du département informatique et de recherches avancées.

Oliver et Felicity jonglaient entre leur travail respectif, leurs engagements et leurs nuits disponibles à combattre le crime.

Cette nuit, Oliver avait eu affaire à une tentative de braquage musclée. Felicity terminait d'installer un programme, lorsqu'elle entendit l'ascenseur du repère s'activer.

« _Digg vient de m'appeler, il te passe le bonjour._

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle se retourna. Oliver était en train de chercher quelque chose dans les tiroirs du chariot d'urgences. La jeune femme alla de ce pas vers lui et constata qu'il se tenait le flanc gauche.

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Ce n'est rien, un des types a sorti un couteau…_

 _\- Assis toi sur la table et enlève ta veste et ton t-shirt._

 _\- Bien Mme l'autoritaire^^_ répondit Oliver avec un petit sourire.

Felicity se contenta d'appuyer sur la plaie avec le désinfectant avec un sourire et en levant les yeux.

 _\- Voilà c'est fait, heureusement je n'ai pas eu besoin de te recoudre…_

 _\- C'était une blessure superficielle Felicity…_

 _\- Peut être mais je n'aime pas te voir blesser, je t…tiens à toi Oliver »._

Le silence se fit dans le repère et l'archer leva les yeux vers l'informaticienne avec étonnement. Felicity secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses paroles, fit un sourire au jeune homme et alla de nouveau vers son ordinateur.

Oliver rangea le matériel d'urgence mais repensait aux paroles de sa coéquipière. Se pouvait-il que Felicity éprouve encore des sentiments envers lui ? Puis il se reprit en repensant à tous les moments difficiles après leur rupture et se dit qu'il ne fallait pas en tirer de conclusions hâtives. Après tout, depuis ces derniers mois, les choses allaient bien entre eux, inutile de compliquer davantage les choses.

* * *

Lorsque Felicity ouvrit l'œil le lendemain, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son réveil afficher onze heures passées. Elle arriva en trombe à Palmer Tech sous le regard amusé de Curtis.

« _Panne de réveil ou nuit agitée par les méchants ?_ Chuchota le jeune homme.

L'informaticienne mit ses mains sur ses hanches ce qui résigna Curtis à lever les mains en signe de paix.

 _\- En tout cas, vous n'avez pas oublié notre diner avec mon mari et moi ce soir ?_

 _\- Euh non, bien sûr que non, le diner…_

 _\- Vous aviez oublié…_

 _\- Désolé Curtis en ce moment je suis un peu tête en l'air, même mon assistant me rappelle à l'ordre,_ répondit la belle blonde en s'asseyant à son bureau en mettant la tête dans ses mains avant de se reprendre avec un grand sourire. _Mais je serais là ce soir ! Maintenant j'attends vos résultats sur le dispositif… »_

La journée passa à vive allure et en milieu d'après-midi, Felicity envoya un texto à Oliver pour l'avertir de son absence ce soir. Sa réponse vint quelques heures après :

' _ **Pas de soucis, j'avais autre chose de prévu également. J'allais t'avertir. Bonne soirée. – Oliver'**_

La jeune femme sourcilla à ce texto puis se reprit vite. En même temps, depuis sa prise de fonction, Oliver devait assister à de multiples soirées et gala (tout se qu'il aime^^), donc cela ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Ce soir, la police devrait se débrouiller seule.

* * *

Une fois le texto envoyé, Oliver resta plusieurs minutes dans ses pensées. Il avait fait la promesse à Felicity de ne plus lui mentir. On ne peut pas dire qu'il avait menti, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse…

« _Oliver ?_

L'intéressé leva le nez vers son conseiller.

 _\- Prêt pour la conférence ?_

 _\- Oui, allons-y. »_

* * *

 _« Et c'est ainsi que Curtis m'a fait passé une de nos saint valentin aux urgences^^_

 _\- Pour ma défense je ne savais pas que le cadeau que je t'avais offert et construit présentait des risques de combustion._

Felicity regardait Curtis et son mari en parfaite osmose. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait failli vivre ça avec Oliver. Hier, elle avait failli lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours mais elle s'était rattrapée de justesse. Elle pensait toujours ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur le fait qu'il ne changerait pas sur le fait de mentir, mais là vérité actuelle était que l'archer lui manquer terriblement.

Qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux pour traquer les criminels faisait que la belle blonde se sentait plus proche de lui et s'était mis à ressentir de nouveau l'étincelle des débuts. Mais avec leurs impératifs et leur mission, elle ne se sentait pas le droit de faire repartir les choses entre eux.

Un peu plus tard, Curtis était dans la cuisine pour préparer le dessert. Son mari, qui était le kiné de Felicity quand elle avait eut sa paralysie, en profita pour demander quelque chose à la jeune femme :

 _\- Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret Felicity mais est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oh…euh…oui tout va bien merci._

 _\- Vous semblez fatiguée._

La belle blonde ouvrit les yeux un peu étonnée, mais trouva tout de suite la réponse.

 _\- Oh vous savez avec l'entreprise, je fais souvent des journées à rallonge, une cure de vitamines et ça ira mieux._

 _\- Laissez-moi-vous conseiller des vitamines dans ce cas. »_

* * *

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, l'IT Girl venait de terminer une réunion importante et se trouvait dans la salle de repos avec d'autres employés. La jeune femme avait pris l'habitude sauf cas exceptionnel de se préparer son café elle-même, principe qu'elle avait gardé depuis qu'elle avait été assistante d'Oliver.

Elle entendit tout un groupe de jeune femme ayant l'air excité et alla leur parler.

 _« Bonjour. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de sympa est en train de se passer ici,_ dit-elle avec le sourire.

 _\- Oh Miss Smoak,_ dit une jeune femme brune un peu gênée.

 _\- Je vous en prie appelez moi Felicity,_ répondit instinctivement l'informaticienne avec le sourire. _Alors à quoi est due cette excitation ?_

 _\- Notre collègue Ashley a accouché hier d'une petite fille_ , répondit une autre femme en montrant la photo du bébé sur son Smartphone à la belle blonde.

 _\- C'est merveilleux,_ répondit Felicity sincèrement _. Elle est très mimi._

Felicity resta parler avec ses employés un petit moment avant de retourner à la rédaction de sa présentation. Elle se dit qu'elle enverrait peut être une carte avec un cadeau à cette Ashley pour la naissance de la petite. Après tout, c'était un événement joyeux.

Et une chose entrainant une autre, avant d'aller rejoindre Oliver au repère, la jeune femme se rendit carrément à la maternité pour remettre le cadeau en personne. Au plus grand désespoir de Felicity, c'était la seule chose qui sortait du commun ces temps ci de sa vie.

Avec tous ses amis de partis, ce n'était pas la joie. Alors l'informaticienne se dit que ça changerait un peu ses habitudes de métro boulot dodo pour une fois.

La jeune maman était un peu surprise de voir Felicity à son chevet mais une des employées vue plus tôt était là donc tout se passa bien. Les femmes parlèrent de la petite qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère, de l'accouchement et de la grossesse.

 _\- Quand je pense que j'étais enceinte de déjà trois mois quand je l'ai appris. Entre le boulot, les voyages pour rejoindre mon mari qui travaille à Paris et le reste je n'ai pas fait attention._

 _\- Tu avais tes règles non ?_ lui demanda une collègue.

 _\- Non mais j'avais tellement de choses en tête et aucun symptômes alors… »_

* * *

La patrouille s'était bien passée cette nuit. Si bien qu'Oliver et Felicity étaient rentrés tôt l'un et l'autre. Felicity avait senti qu'Oliver voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Toute la soirée il s'était montré aux petits soins avec elle et de bonne humeur.

Mais après lui avoir tendu plein de perches, la jeune femme avait jeté l'éponge. Elle se dit qu'il parlerait quand il serait décidé comme d'habitude.

Après avoir pris sa douche, l'informaticienne se lavait les dents et en promenant son regard dans la salle de bain, quelque chose attira son attention : un paquet de tampons resté là depuis…un bon moment maintenant !

Elle se mit à regarder son téléphone où elle avait une application pour noter ses règles et quand elle vit le nombre de jours de retard, elle se mit à compter d'elle-même…puis à paniquer.

« _Non non non ! C'est impossible…non ! »_

Après une virée express dans une parapharmacie ouverte la nuit et cinq test de grossesse tous alignés devant elle avec le même résultat, le verdict était sans appel : Felicity était enceinte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs**

 **merci pour tout vos reviews (aux guests aussi) et merci de suivre cette histoire qui fera bien quatre chapitres (elle est terminée d'écrire)**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :)**

Pleins de choses se passaient dans la tête de Felicity et se mélangeaient ce qui lui donner l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

Enceinte… Rien que le mot déclenchait la panique chez la belle blonde. Puis elle revoyait Ashley et sa fille à la maternité. Les paroles qu'elle avait dites… Pas de symptômes…Mais les faits étaient là. Pas de règles depuis deux mois. Pourtant elle prenait la pilule… ça n'avait pas de sens. Et elle n'avait eu qu'un rapport non protégé, ce n'était qu'un soir rien de plus et vraiment pas prévu…

Felicity inspira un grand coup, et se promit d'aller demain à la première heure chez sa gynécologue. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, c'était sûrement un malentendu. La jeune femme s'endormit le nez sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable dans sa chambre, ouvert sur des sites sur la grossesse.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Felicity, cela était avéré le lendemain en fin de matinée avec une prise de sang.

 _« Mais je prends la pilule…_

 _\- Felicity, vous savez aucune protection n'est fiable à 100% et de plus j'ai lu dans le questionnaire que vous avez rempli en arrivant que vous aviez pris des antibiotiques dans le lapse de temps de la conception._

 _\- Oui mais ma trachéite était passée, j'ai juste terminé la posologie du médecin._

 _\- Il aurait dû vous dire que certains antibiotiques annulent l'effet contraceptif de la pilule._

Felicity resta sans voix.

 _\- Comme vous êtes enceintes de huit semaines, plusieurs choix s'offrent à vous sachez-le. Prenez la documentation et les vitamines que je vous prescris. Prévenez-moi assez vite de votre choix pour mettre en place la solution adaptée._

 _\- Merci docteur. »_

La jeune femme fit la seule chose qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection juste après le rendez-vous : travailler. Pourtant même aujourd'hui elle ne put le faire correctement. Tout était encore embrouillé dans sa tête.

Felicity décida d'annuler ses rendez-vous et de prendre sa journée, le temps de pouvoir se poser au calme.

C'est ainsi qu'elle resta pendant plus de quatre heures à fixer les dépliants que sa gynécologue lui avait donné et de regarder des sites et forums divers.

A bientôt 27 ans, l'informaticienne était consciente qu'elle pouvait garder ce bébé. Elle en avait les moyens matériels et la maturité. Mais…cela impliquer un problème : le père qui n'était autre qu'Oliver.

Felicity se souvenait de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Oliver et elle avaient été ensemble sur le terrain pour une mission délicate. Ce soir là, il y avait eut cinq morts et Oliver et elle s'étaient réconfortés mutuellement…plus qu'il ne faudrait mais ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, de cette intimité, d'un instant où plus rien autour n'existerait…

Et voilà le résultat deux mois plus tard ! Comment le dire à Oliver ? Lui dire ? Felicity se sentait mal. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre une décision. Dans tous les cas, Oliver devait être au courant… L'informaticienne se mit à pleurer jusqu'à épuisement.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

L'informaticienne regarda l'heure et vit qu'elle s'était endormie.

 _« Felicity, c'est Oliver !_

La jeune femme sursauta à ce nom et commença à ramasser tous les prospectus, tout ce qui avait attrait à la grossesse.

 _\- J'arrive_ , s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Elle revint une minute après et ouvrit à un Oliver inquiet.

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Bon sang Felicity je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler mais ça sonner dans le vide et je suis passé à Palmer Tech et…_

 _\- Tu es venu à PT ?! Non mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?!_ s'emporta l'informaticienne.

 _\- Ok, désolé. J'ai le droit d'être inquiet pour mon amie ?!_ dit l'archer avec un sourire.

Devant cette phrase, Felicity fit un sourire mais elle sentait son cœur s'émietter à chaque seconde.

 _\- Oui amis…_

 _\- Tu sembles fatiguée, tu veux qu'on se regarde un film devant un bon Big Belly Burger que j'irais chercher ?_

 _\- Non ça va aller, donne moi dix minutes et on va au repère._

 _\- Si tu veux…_

 _\- Oliver on y va._

Le temps qu'elle aille se changer, elle entendit l'archer lui dire d'un ton amusé :

 _\- Tu as de la chance que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les femmes autoritaires^^ »_

L'informaticienne sourit avant de voir sur son lit les prospectus qui lui rappeler son état. Ce soir, elle se changerait les idées en s'occupant au repère.

* * *

Sauf que plus les jours passaient, plus l'IT Girl était entrée dans un état de déni. Quatre jours plus tard, Felicity vivait normalement en occultant son état. Ce fut les coups de fil répétitif de sa gynécologue qui la fit revenir à la réalité.

La jeune femme écoutait l'énième message vocal laissé :

« _Felicity je comprend que c'est un bouleversement pour vous mais il faut que vous me communiquiez votre décision au plus tard dans deux jours…_

L'informaticienne ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil de CEO après avoir raccrocher.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…_

 _\- Hum à part accueillir ton ami je ne sais pas^^_ répondit une voix amusée.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et vit Roy devant elle.

 _\- Roy ?!_

 _\- Euh oui Barbie, tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?!_

La belle blonde se leva et alla prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras.

 _\- Du calme Felicity tu vas me broyer tous les os…_

 _\- Désolée, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Mais tu ne devrais pas te montrer au grand jour, tu es toujours…_

 _\- Recherché ? Plus maintenant grâce à Oliver…enfin Mr le Maire^^ J'ai vraiment loupé beaucoup de choses ?!_

D'un seul coup tout revint en tête à l'IT Girl qui avait dû rester bien silencieuse car Roy lui demanda si tout allait bien.

 _\- Oui bien sûr ! C'est juste qu'avec le travail et les nuits je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Tu restes en ville de façon définitive ?_

 _\- J'aimerais te faire plaisir mais je suis juste de passage…un mois maximum. Oliver me laisse squatter dans l'ancien appart de Laurel…J'ai appris pour Laurel,_ dit le jeune homme avec la voix plein d'émotion.

 _\- Ça a été et ça reste encore douloureux,_ répondit l'informaticienne à deux doigt de pleurer _. Elle me manque beaucoup._

Le silence s'installa pour les deux amis. La disparition de Laurel était vraiment très présente dans les esprits malgré ces derniers mois. Felicity se reprit :

 _\- En tout cas, il faut fêter ton retour !_ annonça la jeune femme avec un sourire.

 _\- Oliver a proposé qu'on mange ce soir tous les trois dans le restaurant Thaï où vous commandez souvent._

 _\- Parfait !_ dit Felicity en plaquant un faux sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors,_ dit Roy en commençant à partir mais il se retourna vers l'IT Girl avait vraiment l'air préoccupée. _Felicity, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui ne t'en fais pas »,_ dit-elle en essayant d'être convaincante.

Felicity alla se chercher un jus de fruit tout en réfléchissant. Honnêtement elle ne savait toujours pas si elle désirait garder cet enfant mais prit une décision : elle annoncerait la nouvelle ce soir après le repas à Oliver. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour y réfléchir avant le court délai imposé par le médecin.

* * *

Au restaurant Thaï ce soir, des rires s'élevaient de la table des trois amis. Felicity était très nerveuse mais arrivait à le cacher assez bien et Roy l'y aider parfaitement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Oliver qui semblait tellement décontracté ce soir. Elle se demandait si elle allait arriver à lui dire qu'elle était enceinte.

La fin du repas arriva. Roy partit et Oliver raccompagna Felicity à sa voiture vu la dangerosité du quartier. Une fois arrivé à la voiture, l'informaticienne prit une grande inspiration mais Oliver l'interrompit :

« _Felicity j'ai quelque chose à te dire._

Felicity voyait l'archer soudainement tendu et nerveux. Ces beaux yeux bleus étaient teintés de peur.

 _\- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais commence,_ lui dit-elle, autant l'écouter pour mieux se lancer.

 _\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essai de te le dire mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je t'ai dit que je ne te mentirai plus alors autant que tu l'apprennes de moi…_

La jeune femme gardait le silence mais elle sentait que cela ne présager rien de bon. Oliver reprit une inspiration.

 _\- Je vois une femme depuis quelque temps. Enfin depuis trois semaines mais c'est officiel depuis seulement quelques jours…_

Felicity crut que le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle ressentit une immense peine à la limite de la douleur. Elle se contentait de regarder son ex fiancé.

 _\- Felicity ça va ?_ demanda Oliver inquiet.

 _\- Euh oui ! Je suis un peu surprise c'est tout._

Un silence se fit. Les deux ex étaient très gênés. Felicity reprit la conversation :

 _\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

 _\- Shelley, tu l'as déjà rencontré, c'est ma chargée de communication à l'hôtel de ville…_

 _\- Ah oui je vois._

Oliver prit les mains de l'informaticienne :

 _\- Felicity, saches que quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras une des personnes que j'ai aimé le plus au monde. Mais tu l'as dit il y a quelques mois, il faut qu'on se laisse partir l'un et l'autre. Il est temps que j'avance aussi._

Felicity se retenu de pleurer et plaqua un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle était détruite. Elle lâcha les mains de l'archer.

 _\- Tu as raison et si elle te rend heureuse je suis contente pour toi. Je t'ai dit que tu méritais le bonheur et j'en suis toujours persuadé._

La jeune femme chercha maladroitement ses clés dans son sac.

 _\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien entre nous ?_ lui demanda Oliver.

 _\- Oui bien sûr Oliver. On se dit à demain soir ?_

 _\- Oui mais tu ne voulais pas m'annoncer quelque chose ?_

Felicity leva les yeux sur le jeune homme.

 _\- Non il n'y a rien du tout en fait._

 _\- Pourtant tu avais l'air…_

 _\- C'était à propos d'un projet à Palmer Tech. Mais ça peut attendre. »_

La belle blonde se dit que c'était un miracle d'être arrivée en vie chez elle, tellement la conduite avait été difficile à tenir avec toutes les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler depuis son départ du restaurant, devant sa maison, dans la douche et enfin dans son lit.

Au fond d'elle, Felicity espérait que lorsqu'elle annoncerait la nouvelle à Oliver, il serait surpris mais content et voudrait peut être réessayé une histoire entre eux. Mais cette Shelley ruinait tout… enfin elle-même avait tout gâché en rompant avec l'archer. C'est dans un brouillard que la belle blonde s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout était devenu clair dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. A quoi bon garder un enfant d'un homme qui ne vous aime plus ?!

Après son déjeuner avant de retourner à PT, Felicity téléphona à sa gynécologue :

« _Ah Felicity, ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- J'ai réfléchi et prit une décision. Je souhaite mettre un terme à cette grossesse le plus vite possible. »_

* * *

 **Ne me détestez pas la suite arrive dimanche :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Mes lecteurs,**

 **comme je lis le désespoir et le mécontentement dans vos review je vous publie la suite. Pas envie d'être la cause de votre coeur brisé!lol**

 **J'attend vos reviews avec impatience**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Après avoir raccroché, Felicity se sentait à la fois soulagée et triste.

Elle n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère. La jeune femme voulait devenir maman mais en s'assurant que son bébé ait une famille unie, des parents qui s'aiment. Pour avoir vu sa mère s'échinait à l'élever seule, bien que sa mère ait fait un travail formidable, Felicity voulait profiter de ses futurs enfants, les voir grandir, ne pas toujours penser au travail etc…

Et surtout elle voulait partager ce bonheur à deux… Elle ne voulait pas contraindre Oliver de quelque manière que ce soit. Il en avait assez bavé dans la vie. Il ne le saurait jamais.

La gynécologue lui avait donné un rendez vous avec un praticien au Star City Memorial Hospital en fin d'après midi. Le docteur Wilkins lui avait expliqué en détail la procédure et lui avait programmé une intervention le vendredi matin, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons à Palmer Tech. L'informaticienne resterait donc la matinée à l'hôpital et aurait le weekend chez elle pour se remettre de l'intervention.

En plus, elle avait appris qu'Oliver partait en weekend avec sa petite amie donc il n'en saurait rien.

Sinon avec Roy de retour, les nuits étaient agréables. Felicity parlait surtout avec le jeune homme et essayait de préserver les apparences. Mais Arsenal n'était pas tout à fait dupe. Il semblait il y avoir des changements chez Felicity mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Profitant du départ hâtif de son amie, Roy s'adressa à l'archer qui s'entrainait à l'arc.

 _« Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre chez Barbie ces temps-ci ?_

 _\- Non pourquoi ?_ demanda Oliver étonné.

 _\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose la tracasse._

L'archer souffla puis alla poser son arc sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

 _\- Je crois savoir._

 _\- Et ? Tu veux que je le devine ? Je ne suis pas Mme Soleil !^^_ lança Roy.

Oliver se calla contre le bureau.

 _\- Je vois quelqu'un._

 _\- Ben et alors, tu as bien besoin de voir un psy après toute la merde que tu as essuyé…_

 _\- Je sors avec une femme Roy !_

 _\- Ah…_ répliqua Roy un peu déçu _._

 _\- Merci de ton enthousiasme^^_

 _\- C'est juste que Barbie et toi je vous voyais bien finir en petit couple chiant et modèle. Vous alliez vous passez la bague au doigt putain !_

 _\- Roy !_ dit Oliver en haussant la voix devant le langage brut de son ami.

 _\- Désolé mais quand même ! Pourquoi ça a autant merdé entre vous ?!_

L'archer raconta à son ami tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ. Roy comprit enfin mais ça l'attristait.

 _\- Je pensais revenir et vous voir en mode Barbie, Ken et leur mouflet. Mais bon si vous êtes heureux comme ça…_

Roy partit et Oliver continua à s'entrainer un peu.

* * *

Une fois chez lui avant de s'endormir, Oliver pensa à Felicity. C'est vrai qu'entre eux, les choses s'étaient mal finies et pourtant ils allaient s'engager pour la vie il y a quelques mois.

Le jeune homme revoyait Felicity dans sa robe de mariée lors de leur faux mariage pour appâter Cupid/Carrie Cutter. Son cœur avait accélérer la cadence devant la beauté de la jeune femme. Comme il lui avait dit, les vœux qu'il avait prononcé étaient sincères. Mais une seule phrase d'elle restait sans cesse dans son esprit :

 _« Il faut se laisser partir l'un est l'autre. »_

Il avait mis des mois pour s'en remettre, surtout après leur nuit exceptionnelle il y a deux mois. Il voulait respecter le choix de Felicity. Oliver n'avait jamais pensé trouver une autre femme avec qui se sentir bien, en paix.

Shelley le faisait combler le vide dans son cœur. Il espérait qu'avec le temps il parviendrait à l'aimer comme il avait aimé Laurel et Felicity. Pour l'instant il vivait au jour le jour, les blessures du passé s'éloignant doucement.

L'archer éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Felicity il devait bien se l'avouer. Mais à quoi bon continuer de se battre pour quelqu'un qui ne se sent plus la force de se battre pour votre amour ? Comme se disait Oliver en se moment, chaque jour est un cadeau, à nous d'en profiter et d'avancer.

* * *

Les derniers jours avant son intervention, Felicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter les consignes de sa gynécologue et des prospectus qu'elle avait eus sur la grossesse. Pourtant elle savait que cela n'avait plus d'importance vu que vendredi, ce serait terminé, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

La CEO ne buvait qu'un seul café par jour, faisait attention à son alimentation et éviter les gros efforts. Si cela ne se faisait pas trop voir au repère (Roy et Oliver n'étaient pas de grand observateur concernant les femmes enceintes^^), ce fut Curtis qui fit le lien, à cause du café. Felicity lui demanda de garder le silence que ce soit à PT, avec son mari ou au repère quand il venait la seconder. Elle lui avait parlé de l'intervention et Curtis ne put s'empêcher de lui sortir : _s'il y avait une chance que je sois père, j'aurais aimé en être averti, peu importe la décision de ma compagne._

Felicity n'aimait pas cacher ce genre de chose mais il le fallait pour avancer. La jeune femme pensait depuis deux jours à quitter Star City de manière définitive. C'était un projet assez fou, pensait-elle, mais Oliver n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'elle. Après tout, Curtis était là en cas de gros problème pour le guider en cas de problème et l'IT Girl savait très bien que John, Théa ou le Capitaine Lance reviendrait en cas de grande menace.

Le problème restait la gestion de Palmer Technologie, l'héritage de Ray. Elle avait pu parler à Ray avant qu'il ne s'embarque dans cette histoire de voyage dans le temps. Peut-être pourrait-elle installer le siège de Palmer Tech à Central City… mais entre Barry et ses activités, puis William le fils d'Oliver…ce n'était pas assez loin encore pour tout oublier…

Cette semaine, l'informaticienne avait pu voir plusieurs tabloïdes affichaient l'idylle de Shelley et Oliver. Ce fut surtout ces photos qui motiver la jeune femme à s'éloigner une fois pour toute. Felicity était contente pour Oliver d'un côté mais s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être la femme qui lui tienne la main, qui se tienne à ses côtés… De plus Shelley était une femme très gentille. La belle blonde l'avait rencontré à maintes et maintes reprises en allant voir Oliver au début de sa prise de pouvoir. Si cette Shelley le rendait heureux qu'il en soit ainsi mais pas devant son nez.

En attendant vendredi, Felicity s'enfermait dans le travail et parlait peu.

* * *

Le mercredi soir au repère, Roy et Oliver était revenus depuis un bon moment de patrouille. Oliver parlait au téléphone avec Shelley et Felicity s'était absentée une minute pour vérifier une fourniture dans le stock d'urgence. Roy se tenait près du bureau de la jeune femme lorsque malencontreusement il vit ce qui s'était afficher sur l'écran.

 _ **« Rappel RDV SCMH Dr W 3F FRI 09 AM»**_

Inconsciemment Roy mémorisa le rappel puis s'avança vers Felicity en lui tendant son téléphone :

 _« Felicity ton téléphone te rappelle un rendez-vous pour demain, c'est quoi toutes ces lettres… ?_

 _\- Rien du tout !_ le coupa l'IT Girl en lui arrachant l'objet des mains si violemment qu'Oliver arriva.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui ! Mr le fouineur me rendait mon téléphone._

 _\- Eh !_ dit Roy surpris de la réaction de son amie qui commençait à prendre son manteau.

 _\- A lundi les garçons, en cas de problème ce weekend, Curtis est là._

Roy n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'il la connaissait une Felicity aussi inquiète et secrète. Il marqua sur un papier le message après le départ d'Oliver et se mit à faire quelques recherches.

Ce fut au milieu de la nuit que le jeune comprit une partie du message de rappel. Le Dr W était le Dr Wilkins, obstétricien du 3ème étage du Star City Memorial Hospital…

 _\- Merde…_ dit Roy sous le choc.

Felicity serait enceinte…mais pourquoi ne rien dire ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas l'annoncer tout de suite ? Puis ça fit tilt dans sa tête ! Oliver lui avait parlé d'une nuit avec la belle blonde il y a deux mois…

 _\- Oh le bordel !^^ »_ se dit le jeune homme.

* * *

C'est avec un peu de peur mais du courage que Roy alla frapper à la porte de la maison de Felicity de très bonne heure le jeudi matin. Felicity était encore dans le coltard mais ouvrit sa maison à Roy immédiatement quand elle le vit avec une grande inquiétude sur le visage. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, le jeune homme ayant acheté du café et des bagels sur le trajet.

 _« Roy, loin de moi l'idée de trouver déplaisant que tu m'offres le petit déjeuner mais ça n'a pas l'air…_

 _\- Le Dr Wilkins, troisième étage vendredi à l'hôpital_ , déclara Roy en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la belle blonde qui devint blanche.

 _\- Comment tu… ?_

 _Le rappel de ton téléphone je l'ai noté quand j'ai vu l'abréviation Docteur. Ça s'est affiché et après ça m'a vraiment inquiéter, j'ai cru que tu étais malade, un cancer ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et j'ai fait des recherches…_

 _\- Roy ! Tu n'avais pas le droit c'est ma vie privée !_

 _\- Bon sang Barbie tu es en cloque !_

Felicity garda tout le sang froid dont elle disposait pour ne pas gifler son ami.

 _\- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle !_ commençait Roy. _Oliver va être content…_

 _\- Comment tu sais qu'il est de lui ?_

 _\- Ben il m'a vaguement raconté que vous aviez passé une nuit ensemble il y a quelques semaines, et tu n'es pas une fille qui s'envoie en l'air à droite à gauche, de là, j'ai pigé tout seul^^_

Roy prit Felicity dans ses bras ce qui étonna cette dernière.

 _\- Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux. Oliver va être…_

 _\- Il ne saura rien !_ s'exclama Felicity sur un ton tranchant.

 _\- Quoi ?!_ dit le jeune homme en la regardant ahuri.

L'IT Girl prit une grande inspiration.

 _\- Je ne le garde pas._

 _\- Alors demain le rendez vous c'est… ?_

 _\- Demain après l'intervention, il n'y aura plus de quoi s'inquiéter,_ insista Felicity en regardant bien Roy dans les yeux.

Roy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- Ecoute Oliver et moi c'est terminé et il sort avec quelqu'un de très gentille. Je voulais lui dire mais je ne veux pas gâcher sa vie. Et je ne veux pas être mère célibataire…Bref j'ai mes raisons Roy._

 _\- Et tu as pensé à Oliver ?! Tu es vraiment égoïste de penser de cette façon !_

Felicity ferma les yeux avant de dire :

 _\- Justement c'est parce que je l'aime que je le laisse partir et que je ne l'importune pas avec ça._

 _\- Tu sais quoi ? Très bien,_ lança Roy en levant les mains.

 _\- Pas un mot à Oliver._

 _\- Juste un conseil dis lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car s'il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre, il considérera que tu l'as trahi._

Les deux amis mangèrent le petit déjeuner en parlant d'un sujet plus léger et aussi de la préoccupation de Roy, à savoir : Théa. Avant de partir, Roy serra l'informaticienne dans ses bras et lui dit :

 _\- Tu sais que je n'approuve pas ton choix mais sache que je suis là pour toi Felicity. Si tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton rendez vous ou que je vienne te voir après…_

 _\- Merci Scare crow_ » (petit surnom qu'elle lui donnait quand il était dans la team Arrow), lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

* * *

Felicity n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait passé la soirée à lire des sites concernant son intervention et était tombée sur des sites très virulents contre ce genre de méthode.

Le fait que Roy soit au courant lui avait fait prendre une précaution supplémentaire : après l'intervention elle irait se reposer dans une maison au bord de la plage à Coast City. Le séjour était réservé sous un nom d'emprunt et le propriétaire devrait faire preuve d'une grande discrétion.

Ce weekend allait être assez éprouvant comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

L'infirmière qui l'accueillit lui informa qu'il y aurait un peu de retard à la suite d'une intervention pratiquée en urgences et très complexe.

Décidément, la journée allait être longue…

* * *

Le même matin, Roy était confronté à un dilemme : dire ou non à Oliver que Felicity était enceinte. Quoiqu'il fasse, il allait trahir un de ses meilleurs amis. Hier soir, il n'avait pas osé le dire à l'archer. Pourtant de ce qu'il avait entendu, Oliver ne méritait pas d'ignorer le fait qu'il aurait pu être encore papa…

Roy frappa à la porte du loft d'Oliver.

 _« Salut, tu as un soucis ?_ lui demanda l'archer en train de finir de faire son sac de voyage.

 _\- Ne pars pas en weekend avec ta copine…_

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Felicity, elle…_

Roy n'arrivait pas à sortir le reste. Son ami ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude.

 _\- Quoi Felicity ?! Elle va bien j'espère ?!_

 _\- Elle est … euh…_

Oliver fut pris de panique, la crainte de savoir Felicity en danger ou blessée pris le dessus, et il colla Roy contre le mur d'en face :

 _\- Roy, parles maintenant !_

 _\- Felicity est enceinte !_ s'écria le jeune homme. _Elle est enceinte de toi!_

L'archer sonné par la nouvelle relâcha Roy. Il lui fallut cinq minutes et un ami patient pour pouvoir reparler.

 _\- Comment le sais-tu ?_

 _\- Le rappel sur son téléphone la dernière fois au repère. Il y avait le mot Dr donc j'ai fait des recherches et dès que j'ai tilter j'ai été lui parler. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important…_

 _\- Vraiment Roy ?!_ s'écria Oliver en colère mais le jeune homme se mit à la hauteur de son mentor cette fois-ci.

 _\- Oui._ _Felicity a un rendez vous mais je ne me souviens plus l'heure pour ne pas garder le bébé, elle…_

 _\- Quoi ?_!

 _\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être une mère célibataire et…_

 _\- Mais je l'aurais aidé !_ commença Oliver, paniqué et choqué.

 _\- Elle m'a dit que c'est parce qu'elle t'aimait qu'elle voulait te laisser libre de toutes contraintes !_

Oliver se calma en entendant ces paroles. La jeune femme l'aimait encore ! Après tout ces mois de chaos affectif où il avait eu l'impression d'être perdu sans elle, la chose la plus merveilleuse était en train de se produire. Mais à cause d'une mauvaise communication, tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu allait disparaitre…

L'archer saisit Roy par les épaules :

 _\- J'aime Felicity plus que ma vie. Dis-moi où elle est._

 _\- Je vais faire mieux, je te sers de chauffeur,_ répondit Roy avec un grand sourire _. Allez prend ton sac qu'on aille chercher Barbie et le gosse ! »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Comme je travaille de nuit tout le weekend je préfère vous publier la fin de cette fanfic aujourd'hui.**

 **J'ai adoré l'écrire et surtout voir tout vos messages. Un grand merci à tous et aux guest (titi, Sverine, Ludi9451, Fernande et les autres)**

 **J'attends vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week end :D**

 **A très vite**

* * *

Oliver et Roy débarquèrent à l'hôpital comme des fous en fin de matinée. Arrivés au troisième étage, ils s'avancèrent vers la réceptionniste.

« _Je cherche Felicity Smoak_ , dit l'archer en essayant de se contenir.

 _\- Vous êtes un proche de la famille ?_ demanda la femme âgée derrière ses lunettes en détaillant les deux amis de la tête au pied.

 _\- Je suis son ami…_

 _\- Dans ce cas je ne suis pas autorisée à vous communiquer des informations…_

 _\- Je vous en prie c'est très important, je ne peux pas attendre…_

 _\- Et moi je ne peux rien vous dire…_

Oliver frappa du poing sur la table mais Roy lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

 _\- Rappel toi que tu es maire maintenant alors essaie de rester discret,_ lui murmura Arsenal.

Le jeune homme se reprit et s'excusa auprès de la vieille dame :

 _\- Excusez moi je tiens énormément à cette femme et je voulais au moins savoir si elle était bien là aujourd'hui._

L'employée avait pitié d'Oliver et rechercha le nom qu'il lui avait communiqué, puis fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Je n'ai pas de Miss Smoak…_

 _\- Vous êtes sûre ? Elle avait une intervention ce matin avec le Dr Wilkins…_

 _\- Oui._

Oliver essayait de réfléchir et l'employée reprit :

 _\- Certaines jeunes femmes donnent un nom d'emprunt pour l'intervention…_

 _\- Merci Madame ! Merci !_ dit Oliver en commençant à partir sous le regard méfiant de Roy.

Au fond de lui, Oliver voulait croire que Felicity n'était pas venue à l'hôpital ce matin.

 _\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ?!_ demanda Roy.

 _\- On va au repère. Je vois bien Felicity utilisé un nom d'emprunt et on regardera les vidéos de surveillances de l'hôpital._

Presqu'une demi-heure après leur arrivée au repère, Oliver vit Felicity sur les caméras de surveillance en train d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il voyait sur le visage de l'informaticienne la peur, l'inquiétude et surtout de la tristesse.

L'archer refoula la peine qu'il ressentait et nota l'heure d'arrivée de la jeune femme pour pirater les fichiers. Il tomba sur Mme Cutter et comprit immédiatement que c'était le nom d'emprunt choisi par l'informaticienne.

Lorsqu'il accéléra la vidéo, il revit Felicity sortir en larmes du bâtiment trois heures plus tard, alors qu'il était parti lui-même avec Roy dix minutes avant.

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver_ , lui dit Roy sincèrement.

Oliver se mit à pleurer de colère et d'impuissance.

 _\- Elle aurait dû me le dire… Je lui aurais dit de garder le bébé…Il faut que je la vois_ , dit le jeune homme en appelant le numéro de Felicity qui sonnait dans le vide. _Merde ! il faut qu'on la retrouve ! Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! »_

* * *

Felicity respirait l'air marin sur la plage bordant la maison de Coast City après avoir dormi presqu'une demie journée entière. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. La jeune femme allait se chercher un verre lorsqu'elle entendit une moto arrivait en trombe : _Oliver,_ murmura-t-elle. Elle le savait instinctivement.

Son angoisse fut confirmée lorsqu'elle entendit l'archer frapper plusieurs coups, menaçant de faire sauter la porte si elle n'ouvrait pas. Elle se hâta de ce pas pour ne pas que les voisins soient gênés. Lorsque l'informaticienne ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit Roy et Oliver.

 _« Toi !_ dit-elle à Roy les poings sur les hanches.

 _\- Il fallait que je le fasse…_

 _\- Nous t'avons cherché partout !_ s'écria Oliver en entrant dans le salon avant de s'effondrer à genoux devant la jeune femme. _Dis-moi que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! Je t'en supplie, dis moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard !_

Felicity eut mal au cœur en voyant l'homme qu'elle aime aussi brisé. Roy n'en croyait pas ses yeux non plus. Il prétexta passer un coup de fil à l'extérieur et alla au bord de la plage pour ne pas regarder ce spectacle triste et pitoyable.

L'informaticienne caressa la joue d'Oliver. La peur la gagna mais elle sortit :

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu…je n'ai pas pu le faire._

 _\- Tu n'as pas ?... Tu es toujours…_ demanda le jeune homme plein d'espoir ce qui fit craquer la belle blonde.

 _\- Je suis toujours enceinte Oliver. De ton enfant. J'ai eu peur à l'hôpital de regretter mon geste et j'ai atterri là en me demandant mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!_ demanda Felicity paniquée à l'archer qui posa instinctivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était avide, plein de bonheur, d'amour…et assez long. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Felicity dit :

 _\- Et Shelley ?_

Oliver l'enlaça tendrement :

 _\- Ça a toujours été toi Felicity. Je pensais pouvoir aimer une autre femme mais je me mentais à moi-même. J'ai eu une explication avec elle lorsque Roy et moi on était en route pour ici, c'est terminé entre elle et moi._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton bonheur…_

 _\- Tu es mon bonheur_ , répondit le jeune homme avant de poser ma main délicatement sur le ventre de l'informaticienne en souriant. _Toi et ce bébé vous êtes le cadeau fantastique que me fait la vie après tant d'années de noirceur._

Felicity embrassa de nouveau l'archer.

 _\- Je m'en veux d'avoir rompu nos fiançailles. Je…_

 _Felicity tu avais de bonnes raisons et la seule chose sur laquelle je veux me concentrer c'est sur nous._

 _\- Tu n'es pas fâché pour le bébé ?_

 _\- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes_ , répondit l'archer avec un grand sourire avant de vouloir embrasser sa belle mais d'être interrompu par Roy.

 _\- Bon ben nickel ! je vois que c'est arranger vous deux !_ dit le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Felicity : _toujours en cloque Barbie ?_

 _\- Oui,_ dit-elle avant d'aller le serrer dans ses bras. _Oui tonton Roy !_

 _\- Oh putain que non !_ s'écria Roy sous les rires d'Oliver et Felicity. _Pas moyen qu'il ou elle m'appelle comme ça ! »_

* * *

Le reste de la grossesse de Felicity se passa sans soucis. Oliver gérait à la perfection son rôle de futur papa sous le regard attendri de sa compagne.

Entre temps un nouveau méchant avait fait son apparition mais Roy était resté et avait contacté Théa, John et le Capitaine Lance pour reformer l'équipe. Ils étaient tous heureux de voir Oliver et Felicity fous de bonheur.

Le couple s'était marié en secret (pas comme le faux mariage de Cupid) malgré les fonctions importantes de l'un et l'autre.

Et à la fin du mois de juin allaient naitre les jumelles Sommer et Lara Queen. Un cadeau magnifique selon les deux heureux jeunes parents et la team Arrow.


End file.
